


Just for now, just for a moment.

by thepurplewombat



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Khan, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, I can't believe I've never written a proper m/m slash scene before, Khan and Kirk have sexytimes, Khan has trust issues, M/M, PWP, Past Rape/Non-con, Wow, but he trusts Kirk, for botanycameos, i'm going to stop tagging now, if anyone has a clue how they got to this point let me know because I certainly don't, it's kinda addictive isn't it, it's not really directly mentioned but I'll warn for it anyway, much screwing, set between Kirk's recovery and Khan's sentencing, such porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Kirk take a moment to forget the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for now, just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> Botanycameos asked for Khan porn on tumblr and this sort of...happened.  
> Hope you like it, darling!

Khan sometimes thinks that Kirk would have been happier in the 21st century, where there were doors that you could really _slam_. It would have suited him.

He glances up as Kirk kicks the door. He raises and eyebrow and gets to his feet, because he’s _allowed_ , he’s allowed to stand in Kirk’s presence and so he does it every chance he gets, and he looks him in the eye because that’s allowed too. Because Kirk treats him like an equal, not a toy and not a monster. Just a man, a man who's allowed to touch and feel and care.

“Bad day, Captain?” he asks, or means to, but he doesn’t get more than the first syllable out before Kirk’s mouth is on his, wet and hungry and _fierce_ , and groans as his hands come up to bury themselves in Kirk’s short hair. When Kirk pulls away, Khan follows blindly. Kirk mouths at his neck and _oh_ , this is acceptable too, and Khan tilts his head back to give him better access. Tries again. “Bad day?”

“They won’t _listen_ ,’ Kirk growls into his neck. “They just won’t listen to me, to Spock…to anyone. They want to-“

But Khan doesn’t want to hear about that, doesn’t want to hear about the progress of his ‘trial’ – and never have the words ‘kangaroo court’ been more applicable – and so he seals his mouth over his lover’s and distracts him thoroughly. Kirk whimpers and starts manoeuvring him backwards, to the couch where Khan had been sitting before his arrival.

“God, _you_ ,” he breathes as he tumbles Khan onto the couch. “You have no _idea_ what you look like, do you?”

Khan smirks, runs his hand down the seal on his shirt so that it slips easily open. Kirk likes his chest, the sleek predator’s muscles, the milky skin where the sun never touched.

“I may have an inkling,” Khan murmurs, and runs his hand up from the waistband of his trousers – almost uncomfortable over the bulge of his arousal – to his throat, to his mouth. Slips a finger between his own teeth and smiles, glancing up at his lover through lowered lashes.

It has the desired effect, and Kirk’s knees hit the floor as his fingers fumble at the closures of Khan’s trousers.

“God, I want you,” he says. “Can I have you, say I can have you, Khan, please, _please_.”

Khan reaches out, runs his fingers over his captain’s pouty mouth, along the line of his eyebrow. He doubts that Kirk has any idea what he’s asking for, but he…he _wants_. For the first time in longer than he cares to remember, Khan _wants_ , he _needs_ to be filled, to be fucked, and he knows that if there’s a man in the world who can be trusted in this it is James T Kirk, who’s never taken more than Khan wanted to give him, not for a second since they started this…whatever it was.

So he says _yes_ , and then it becomes _yes, please_ , as Kirk takes off Khan’s trousers and seals his mouth over his cock, his other hand probing behind, slick fingers – does Kirk carry lube in his pockets just incase he finds something to do with it? He probably does, Khan thinks - pressing and rubbing.

It should be painful, Khan thinks hazily as Kirk presses a single finger into him. It always hurt before, why doesn’t it hurt now? Kirk’s going so slowly, working that one finger in and out until Khan’s hips are moving with him, not sure whether to press up into the wet heat of his captain’s mouth or back into the finger that’s piercing him so deliciously.

The second finger now, and it’s a bit tight, but then Kirk does…something and Khan makes a noise he’s never heard out of himself before, and Kirk froze. He pulls off with a groan, his hand moving again, and stares up at Khan, his wide blue eyes shocked.

“Jesus. That…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, just stares up at Khan wide-eyed as he strokes his cock with one hand while the other hand – Khan’s hips roll without his volition and his eyes close because it’s _so much_ and _not enough_ at the same time.

The sound he made was primal, seemed ripped from his throat.

“James,” he murmured. “James please, I need…”And he really should call his lover that more often because it makes James’ eyes close and his teeth sink into his plush lower lip as though the sound of his name in Khan’s rumbling voice is the best thing he could ever imagine hearing.

“Just a little more, Khan. Just hold on a little longer, I want this to be good for you,” he says, and Khan closes his eyes and submits, because this is _Kirk_ , and it’s so lovely to just let himself drift, caught in waves of pleasure, his focus split between James’ hand on his cock and the fingers – three now, and it burns a little but Khan can’t find it in himself to care – opening his arse.

“Now,” he says finally, when the delicious slide is smooth and slick as it can be and the swirling waves of pleasure become almost too much, and when he opens his eyes Kirk is staring at him, kneeling at his feet with his mouth still wet and his eyes reverent, and James nods at him.

“Turn over,” he says, and Khan slides off the couch and over, pressing his face into the pillows and folding his hands in front of him.

He hears the slide of James’ zip and almost whimpers with eagerness and it’s so _strange_ that it should be hot that Kirk is still mostly clothed while Khan is wearing only his open shirt. He’s never liked it that way before, hated the touch of cloth against his naked skin but here and now? Here and now, the power James Kirk has over him is the most delicious thing he can possibly imagine.

And then there’s something hard and blunt pressing against his entrance and he can’t stop the low, deep moan as James presses forward, presses into him in a smooth, slow stroke, his hands so tight on Khan’s hips that there will probably be bruises, at least for an hour or so, and that’s delicious too. Khan presses his forehead into the couch and _whines_ when Kirk is fully seated, his hips flush against Khan’s arse.

“You okay?” Kirk asks, and he sounds _wrecked_ , and Khan wishes that he’d stayed on his back so that he could have seen the expression on his captain’s face in that moment.

“God, yes, I’m fine, now will you just _move_ ,” he growls, and Kirk’s laughter is strangled as Khan clenches around him.

“Oh, god. Just…just give me a second, I need a moment,” Kirk pants.

Khan forces himself to stillness, forces himself to wait and after an eternity, James begins to move, slow sweet thrusts.

“God,” Kirk breathes. “You’re gorgeous, Khan, you’re beautiful and you feel…oh, you feel like…Jesus.” His babble fades as his thrusts become more urgent, and Khan clenches his hands against the feeling of being filled, of being taken, against the urge to reach down and yank at his cock until he comes screaming his lover’s name.

He can’t stop a cry when Kirk abruptly sits back on his heels, dragging Khan into his lap, and his head falls back onto James’ shoulder as his thrusts become fierce and hard, driving against his prostate like a jackhammer.

“Oh, my God,” Kirk says, and Khan turns his head so he can capture that pouting mouth, wrapping his one hand around the back of Kirk’s neck while the other clenches on Kirk's arm where it crosses his chest.

“Touch me,” Khan commands – oh, who does he think he’s fooling, he _pleads_ , - and thank God, Kirk obeys, staring into Khan’s eyes as he closes his hand around Khan’s cock.

“Look at me, please,” he says as he begins a smooth stroke in time with his thrusts. “Look at me, Khan,” and Khan does, of course he does, fights to keep his eyes open while Kirk fucks him ruthlessly, gloriously hard. Kirk’s eyes are mesmerising, so blue, pupils blown wide and dark, Khan feels as though he’s falling into the sky, falling into an ocean he’d never seen before.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, the force and fury washing through him like a tide and he’s helpless before it, can’t stop the deep rough moan it shocks out of him or the way he goes limp against his lover.

James buries his face in the curve of Khan’s neck and holds him tightly, so tightly as he comes too, and murmurs soothingly into his ear that _I’ve got you Khan, it’s okay, it’s all good_ and distantly, distantly Khan realises that Kirk thinks he’s crying.

“I’m okay,” he manages to say. "You haven’t hurt me.”

“I have,” Kirk argues as he slips out, his hand gentle on Khan’s hips where Khan is absolutely sure that there are lovely deep bruises in the shape of his captain’s hands. Khan takes James’ other hand and brings it to hips lips, licking his own come off his lover’s hand.

“I’d tell you if you had.” And he would, too. He appreciates the fact that Kirk cares if he’s hurt him, that he doesn’t take advantage of Khan’s swift healing to leave marks, to cause pain that would fade within hours but in the _moment_ was painful enough.

James laughs and kisses Khan’s shoulder.

“You are such a liar, Khan. Now come on, up you get,” and he pulls Khan to his feet.

Khan laughs at himself, rubber-legged as a newborn colt, and allows his lover to steer him to his – theirs, in all but name – bedroom, and tumble him down gratefully, facedown into the glorious pillowy softness.

Later, they will talk about what will happen to Khan, what the court will decide. Later, James is going to have to make a choice, between Khan and Starfleet.

Later, though, is later.

For now, he has a warm starship captain climbing half-underneath him, tugging at Khan’s arm until Khan finds enough strength to wrap it around him.

For now, Khan can rest and be safe.

Just for now, just for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it, but this is my very first m/m slash scene. I realised this when I got to the sexy parts and had no idea what to do next.  
> Comments, criticism and reviews are all welcome.


End file.
